


The oath

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Potter does not wish to sacrifice a part of something he deems very important. Snape has to make him see.





	The oath

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2007-05-28 07:58pm to 08:02pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Severus Snape: One of Us' by 'moony911'.

"Potter, that is the most stupid idea I ever had the misfortune to hear from a student concerning privacy."

"I don't want to be watched all the time. I can stand on my own you know. I don't need you to go everywhere with me, especially not the bathroom."

"That small incident you are referring to occurred when you were completely drunk and short of fainting in your own filth on the bathroom floor."

Harry went slightly pink but continued to rant anyway.

"I need my space. I'm still a kid, dammit!"

Severus stopped for a short moment, letting go of Harry's wrist by which he had pulled the boy through the dungeons. Turning his head, shadows disguising his face, he gave a small sigh.

"Yes, you are still a child but you are also the hero of this world. I never said it would be easy for you to fulfill your destiny. I swore to Dumbledore that I would help you and guard you with my life as long as I live. That is all I am willing to give."


End file.
